


You Have Saved Me From Myself

by HighWarlockIvy



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Magnus is happy, Malec, Marriage Proposal, Shadowhunters Universe, Slightly inspired by the office, alec is happy, but in the future, everyone is happy, magnus does cry, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockIvy/pseuds/HighWarlockIvy
Summary: The Dark War has ended, both Magnus and Alec having lost those they loved. But they didn't lose each other. They would never lose each other.Alec decided to make a bold decision.Magnus definitely says yes.





	You Have Saved Me From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in so long and was dying to use his idea inspired by Michaels marriage to Holly in The Office.
> 
> ENJOY!

You Have Saved Me From Myself

"I am just nervous, Izzy," Alec was pacing the floors of his rooms, Isabelle sitting on the bed of his old room and watching his brother obsess over this. 

"Alec, I know you are. But this is a great thing, you shouldn't act like this is Jace being taken by Valentine again, or demons invading the Institute." Her voice was soft, and comforting while Alec's heart pounded.

Alec stopped pacing, facing her as she stood from where she was sitting. She was wearing a red crop top that dropped at the shoulders with black skinny jeans and black high heel boots. She looked very "Izzy" and Alec loved seeing her safe after many years of Valentine and Sebastian. "What if something goes wrong?" He asked.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. "You worry too much big brother. Jace, Clary, and Simon will be there to make sure everything works just right," she walked closer to Alec, putting her hands on his shoulders. "So will mom and dad." Alec blinked, looking at her as she smiled her gentle smile. "Alec, everything is okay. Everything will work out fine. You two will have an anniversary dinner at his loft, and then you'll guide him here to where it all started," she stroked his cheek. "You can be happy."

Alec smiled his lopsided one, and nodded. "Okay, you're right. You're totally right. I am going to do it. I have the ring, I can't back out now. I love him, I want this." 

Isabelle smiled brightly. "Go get him, big brother."

Alec smiled, already ready in his black button up shirt and darker shade jeans. His usual battle boots were on, but they were the nicest shoes he had. He ran out the room, making sure the ring was in his pocket before he left, and out the doors of the Institute to Magnus' loft.

...

Alec stood in front of Magnus' door, hands shaking. He didn't need to knock, for he had a key and had been living here for over a year now. He slid the key in the whole, turning it, hearing the "click" of the lock. He opened the door, immediately smelling the stir fry Magnus had been cooking up for their anniversary dinner. He checked his pants pocket one more time for the ring. Not that he thought it would jump out, but he was feeling a little bit anxious.

"Hey, Magnus," he called out, smiling. He set the keys on the table next to the door, going down the hall to the kitchen. Magnus met him half way, certainly looking more fabulous than Alec was looking. He was wearing a black shirt with thin white plaid in the mix. His pants were darker shade of red skinny jeans with a gray belt accenting the white plaid. His shoes were fine to the tip. Shiny black. His make up perfect as always. 

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec sweetly on the mouth. "Darling," he welcomed. "How was the rest of your day?"

Alec smiled, because Magnus was completely unaware that he'd been preparing for the proposal all day. "Mostly training," he lied. And he did it well. 

Magnus nodded, smiling back at him, turning back to the kitchen. Alec followed behind him. "It's almost done," Magnus said. "Did you get the wine?"

Alec's smile fell. 'Shit', he thought. He'd been so worried about the proposal preparations. He sighed, shaking his head. "No, Magnus, I am sorry. I completely forgot."

Magnus smiled even though Alec wasn't. "Worry not, my dear," he pat Alec on the shoulder. "I have magic, Alexander."

With a snap of his finger, a bottle of some of the finest wine appeared in Alec's hands, and he blushed, smiling. "Thanks," he said. "I am sorry though."

Magnus waved it away, running back to the rice for the stir fry. "It's alright, darling. No big deal." His voice was happy. Alec loved it. After the Dark war, Magnus lost of bit of his enthusiasm. Mainly due to the loss of many of his friends, his people.

More specifically, Raphael. Raphael had been like a son to Magnus ever since he saved him from himself. Magnus took him in like one of his own. Alec knew Magnus had been struggling with this loss. Especially sense he saw it happen. They all did. In the midst of battle, he was slain. But he fought for what he knew was right, and he died honorably. 

Though, that didn't mean it hurt Magnus any less.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus while he stirred the rice. Magnus leaned back slightly into the touch. "How are you doing, Magnus?" Alec asked.

He asked every day. Just to make sure. 

Magnus put the wooden spoon he was stirring with down, turning around, wrapping his own arms around Alec's neck, Alec's still around Magnus' waist. "I'm okay, Alexander." His voice was soft, and there was a sad smile on his face. "Really, I am."

Alec shrugged. "I just have to ask. You know I do."

Magnus' smile grew slightly. He leaned up again and kissed him, though this one was longer, and a bit more desperate. Alec ran his arms up Magnus' side as Magnus' hands squeezed the back of Alec's necks tighter. They released their lips from one another, gasping. "I love you," Magnus whispered. 

"I love you too."

"But the rice," Magnus said, and Alec laughed. Magnus let go, turning back to the rice and pouring it into the bowl he was using. He carried it to the table, Alec following, then pulling Magnus' seat out for him. Magnus smiled, taking a seat, then Alec taking his. 

Magnus made both of their plates, then chuckled as he popped open the wine, pouring two glasses. "So," Magnus started. "How about you?"

Alec looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how have you been? Since Max...?" Magnus sounded hesitant, but he had to ask just as much as Alec.

Alec felt a pang in his chest for his little brother. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay, it just... I just, ya know?"

Magnus nodded, Alec knowing he was thinking about Raphael and Ragnor. Alec reached out a hand to hold his, and he squeezed it. Magnus smiled, though forced, shaking his head. "Come on," he said. "It's our anniversary. I want to be happy for this. I am happy," he smiled wider. "I am, really. Lets eat."

Alec smiled back, nodding. "Okay," he said, letting go of Magnus hand to grab his fork and dig in. He took a bite, smiling wider. "Wow," he said. "That's good."

Magnus shrugged. "I am a good cook," he joked. 

Alec nodded. "You are."

The sad, traumatic aura finally left the room, and their hearts felt light. Alec smiled wider, knowing what Magnus had in store later. 

...

When they were done eating and the dishes were clean, they were sitting on the couch, cuddled up in each other's arms. Alec was running his hand on Magnus' chest, whose breathing gave him solace. "Magnus," Alec said, feeling anticipation. 

"Hmm," Magnus hummed.

"I need you to come with me somewhere." Alec winced inwardly after he said it, upon realizing it was a little creepy.

Magnus looked up at him. "What?"

Alec tried again. "Can you come to the Institute?"

Magnus frowned. "Why?" He asked. "I thought we could... ya know..." Alec knew he meant sex.

But that would definitely come later. 

"I know," Alec said. "But I have a present there that I couldn't bring here and you have to have it."

Magnus smiled a little, though he looked reluctant to leave. He stood up anyways, snapping his fingers and forming a portal. He gestured toward Alec, smiling. "Come on, pretty boy."

Alec chuckled, shooting up from his seat and following Magnus into the portal. 

...

They came out in front of the Institute, the dark sky being lit up with stars. Alec smiled at Magnus and Magnus suddenly looked confused. "Alexander, what's going on?"

"Just, listen to me, okay?" 

Magnus frowned, but nodded.

"This building, Magnus, this building right here, hidden away from the eyes of the mundanes, is where it all started. The inside of this building is where we have fought, where we have loved, where we have laughed, where we've cried," Alec licked his lips, feeling nervous, though his voice was steady. This felt right. "Will you follow me inside?"

Magnus was smiling slightly, though he was still confused. "Okay," he said. 

Alec took his hand, leading him to the doors, but stopping in front of them. "This is where I told I loved you, for the first time. This is where you gave me that love back. Where we announced what we truly meant to one another."

Alec leaned down, kissing Magnus, softly, quickly, leaving Magnus wanting more. But before Magnus could, he lead him inside the building, the ops room shining with screen and buttons. Alec stopped him here too. "This is where we had our first official fight as a couple. Where I acted like an asshole and you told me I couldn't do that. This is where you stood up for yourself, because you are important, Magnus. You're so very important." Magnus' hands were shaking as Alec held one of them, guiding him to where it would happen. Where he would do it. 

The room where the wedding ceremony was held for Lydia and him all those years ago. But when they arrived, candles lit the room, and everyone they knew were lined up the sides of the aisle with single candles in their hands. Magnus laughed, suddenly realizing what he thought was happening. He looked up at Alec. "Alexander..."

"Let me finish," Alec said. Everyone was watching. Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and even Maryse and Robert, who were actually smiling proudly. "This, Magnus... this is where it all started. Right here. You walked through those very doors risking everything and allowing me one more chance to make this right. To choose what would make me happy. I thought, for so long, that choosing you would be one of the hardest things I ever had to do, but I actually found, in the moment, it was the easiest. 

"I've lived through harder experiences. I have lived through the Dark War and the death of my little brother. As well as you have lived through such tragedy as well. Losing Ragnor, and Raphael," Alec continued, seeing the way Magnus' eyes were glistening. "But there is one thing in this world that will never be a tragedy to me, and that is you. That is you, and always will be you, Magnus Bane." Alec was smiling as a tear slid down Magnus' cheek. "Will you just follow me to the front?"

Magnus couldn't speak, so he nodded, laughing and another tear falling out. He sniffled. 

As he walked by his friends, they asked him one by one, "will you marry me?" And Magnus said no. 

First Clary, "will you marry me?" 

Magnus shook his head, smiling, crying, feeling everything at once. "No."

Then Jace. 

No.

Then Simon.

No.

Then Isabelle. 

No.

Then Robert and Maryse.

"Definitely not," he laughed, and they laughed with him. 

When they got to the front, Alec was reaching into his pocket, kneeling down, and Magnus' hands were covering his mouth, completely in shock. His tears were falling freely now.

"I love you Magnus Bane," Alec said, smiling so wide the whole could have been lit up without the candles. "Will you marry me?"

Magnus sobbed, laughing at the same time, wiping tears away, licking his lips. He looked down at Alec, the nodded. "Yes..." his voice broke. "Yes, oh my God, yes." 

Alec shot up, kissing Magnus passionately, and Magnus returning the kiss with everything that he had. He ran his fingers through Alec's hair, Alec's arms sliding over Magnus' stomach. They broke apart, breathing hard, and Alec slipped the ring on Magnus' finger, and they were laughing, and Magnus was still crying, and then Magnus pulled Alec into another hug, whispering "Alexander" over and over. "I love you, I love you so much, you're my world."

Alec was staring at his family as he hugged Magnus, motioning them over to come join. They all cheered, running over and hugging them. 

It turned into one big group hug, and Magnus felt such happiness swell through his heart. He had a family, this was his family, and he couldn't be happier. No one ever wanted to marry him before. Ever. And then there was Alec who saved him from so much destructive behavior and dark thoughts and loneliness. 

They broke apart, all of them looking at the ring on Magnus' finger, who's tears had calmed to a slight trickle now. He looked up, seeing a figure with horns and dark burgundy coat on over a black ruffled shirt. 

Ragnor Fell, and standing beside was Raphael, both smiling and nodding at him.

Magnus laughed again, and his tears came again, Alec pulling him into a hug. Alec was crying now too.

Magnus had never felt so light. Had never felt so content and calm and happy in such a long time. 

Everything was right.

This was right.

Alec Lightwood and his family was right.


End file.
